


In Her Eyes

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Drabble for Father's Day, a tiny sequel to my story The Past is Prologue</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+husband).



When he looked into her eyes  
He saw so much more than  
The lovely blue orbs that gazed back at him.  
In her eyes , he saw the endless possibilities of a full, wonderful, meaningful life.  
He envisioned her first words  
Her first toddling steps.  
He anticipated her discoveries of Nature's bounty and Her first baseball game.  
He read to her each day  
Not just simple nursery rhymes,  
No not for her.  
He regaled her with Shakespeare  
Chaucer and tales of King Arthur.  
She would know so much more  
Than the girls of his day  
She had her mother's strength,  
Her lion's heart.  
He never dreamed he could love a 9 pound 22 inch Little miracle so completely.

"You do realize she's only one month old today", his lovely wife said gently.  
" Oh, Abbie look at her ! There's such wisdom in her eyes. Your grandmother told us she was special.  
I truly believe she comprehends every utterance, my love.  
Our Eleanor is a gifted child."  
"She certainly is Ichabod Crane, she has you as her Dad. I can't think of a better gift than that."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little Father's Day gift for my husband, one of the best dads I know. He has been very understanding with my recent fan fiction fixation and I am ever grateful.


End file.
